Waiting For Your Return
by xblkdragonx
Summary: It's raining and China can only wait patiently


**Join our MSN RC group: group26689(at)msnzone(dot)cn.**

**

* * *

  
**

Outside, China could see rain fall from the sky. At first it was just drizzling but now the rain poured and poured, making it seem like it wanted to drown the world. Safe and dry inside his home, China curled his hand around his cup of tea as he watched his peony flowers bend their heads from the weight of the rain. He really should close the door soon. It was starting to get cold but he stayed where he was, making no effort to get up. He just continued to stare outside, as if waiting for someone. If he was honest with himself, he would've known he would never close the door. He would always stare at the opened door- patiently, indefinitely- ever since the last of his siblings was taken from him. The door always stayed open and the house forever remained unchanged. He left it just as his siblings would have remembered it- before they were taken away from him one by one.

"What is it you're humming, Yao?"

China jerked slightly, remembering he was not alone, "I did not notice I was humming, aru."

"You were. It went something like this," Russia hummed out the tune he heard a second ago.

"Ah. That. It's an old song. It's about a lonely woman waiting for her lover to come back," China smiles solemnly, "I don't think he ever does aru."

Russia returning the sad smile, reached for China's hand, interlocking it with his own, "Was she lonely, waiting for this someone?"

Lost in his own thoughts again, China did not immediately answer the Russian. How did it turn out like this? How is it that he could be sitting alone with Russia, unafraid and actually grateful for it? With Russia here it made the house less empty, less cold…even if it was just the two of them. Without much effort, China already knew the answer. They were both lonely and sought each other for comfort. When Russia wasn't visiting China, China visited Russia and thus their relationship was established. They were there for each other when everyone else turned their backs on them.

China looked at their fingers intertwined together and gave Russia a reassuring squeeze, "No. She wasn't lonely. She was just sad, aru."

"I see," Russia looked outside. The rain was letting up, "I should go soon before it rains again. See you again tomorrow, yes?"

China pressed the back of Russia's hand to his lips, "Of course. You're welcome here anytime, aru."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow, aru."

Russia smiled one last time at China before walking slowly towards the opened door. Sunlight peeked through the rain clouds, illuminating Russia through the doorway. Without meaning to, China's heart clenched. It reminded him of many similar scenes- too many of them.

"Wait," China grabbed onto Russia's scarf.

"Is something the matter, Yao?" Russia asked, unperturbed.

"It's…it's already so late. Why don't you spend the night?"

Russia tilted his head to the side in question, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Russia tucked a strand of hair behind China's ear. A moment of silence engulfed them both. The only sound that could be heard was the soft pitter-patter of droplets falling to the ground.

"Alright," Russia whispered, "I will, but only under one condition."

Russia waited until China raised his eyes to meet his. When he finally did, Russia laid his forehead against the smaller nation, their breaths mingling, "I'll only stay if we share the same bed."

China blushed ferociously at such a proclamation. Although it was embarrassing, it was much better than being alone. He nodded his head silently in agreement. Russia stroked China's cheek gently before placing a chaste kiss on his lips in anticipation for what's to come.

Understanding that China needed a moment alone to collect his thoughts, Russia wordlessly walked towards the bedroom, leaving China to gaze at his receding figure. When Russia finally disappeared into the bedroom, China turned his eyes back to the scenery beyond the opened door. Everything after the rain was coated in dew, giving the world a dreamlike quality. If only everything stayed as a dream and reality never came knocking were China's final thoughts as he closed the door. The damp peonies broken from the heavy rain, swallowed the sound of the door slamming shut.

**The End**

Lyrics to the song I was listening to when I wrote this…and somehow got into the story.

我等着你回来，我等着你回来  
我想着你回来，我想着你回来  
等你回来让我开怀，等你回来让我开怀  
你为什么不回来，你为什么不回来  
我要等你回来，我要等你回来  
还不回来春光不再，还不回来热泪满腮  
梁上燕子已回来  
庭前春花为你开  
你为什么不回来，你为什么不回来  
我要等你回来，我要等你回来  
还不回来春光不再，还不回来热泪满腮

I'm waiting for your return x2  
I miss you x2  
If you come back for me, I'll be very happy x2  
Why don't you come back? x2  
I'll wait for you to come back for me x2  
Time after time, I miss you but you're still not back  
Time after time, I cry for you but you're still not back  
Swallows have already flown back  
Spring's breeze have made gardens bloom  
Why don't you come back? x2


End file.
